April
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: It's their one month anniversary. Well, Blaine thinks so.  other possible titles: You're So Special To Me Babe - To Say I love You - So Much More Than Black and White - Flowers


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.

**A/N:**

Addie117, for you, with all my heart. I hope it will add some wonderful to your already special day.

I Love You.

* * *

><p><strong>April<strong>

Blaine pauses in front of Kurt's bedroom door.

It has been, only a month, already one whole month since they had finally looked at each other and both seen something and everything and just somehow more of each other than ever before.

Maybe it had been a matter of climbing to a common ground, of somehow meeting at the same altitude; Blaine finally having made his way out of the bank of clouds hanging heavy in the valley, Kurt having somehow come down a bit, out of the haze, away from the dizziness the lack of oxygen on cloud nine had caused all the while before that week, that special, magical day.

All Blaine knows in this moment is he is breathing way too heavy for just having climbed the short flight of stairs to Kurt's room in his parents' house in Lima.

Kurt recognizes the gentle knock at his door as Blaine's.

'That restlessness peppered with a rhythm that can never be anyone else's,' Kurt thinks as he makes his way over form his desk to the door.

As Kurt opens the door as much surprise at seeing Blaine so early in the day, here in Lima, is written on his face as nerves on Blaine's.

'Oh gosh, what if he does not remember, or not want to make a big deal of it and I am going to make a total fool of myself; overly sentimental, ridiculously old-fashioned Blaine.'

Kurt looks at him expectantly and is about to ask if he forgot they had plans for the day when Blaine looks down and Kurt following Blaine's gaze for a moment can only stare when he finds both of Blaine's hands holding a beautiful bouquet of Pink Camellias and Red Carnations.

Kurt gently places his hands over Blaine's, both still standing in the doorway to Kurt's room, now holding the flowers between themselves, together.

"One month," Blaine eventually whispers.

"Try five," Kurt replies softly then adds a tad nervous "I will always count from the day we met."

"Oh my Gosh, that is why you took me out for dinner last week."

And as Blaine begins to spill out all kinds of apologizes Kurt cuts him of by placing a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

Kurt remains quiet as he pulls Blaine gently into the room and closes the door.

Kurt takes the bouquet in his right and intertwines his free hand with Blaine's, leading him further into the room.

As they settle on the floor in front of Kurt's couch, Blaine's back resting against it, and Kurt sitting in between Blaine's legs, back resting against Blaine's chest, Kurt asks, "Why Camellias and Carnations?"

Kurt can sense Blaine hesitating slightly before he answers, "The meaning of Pink Camellias is 'I am longing for you', and Red Carnations are supposed to symbolize Admiration and say that 'My heart aches for you'."

Now Kurt is the one speechless.

"There is so much I want to say to you Kurt, this seemed like a good point to start" Blaine continues as Kurt remains at a loss for words and begins to play with the fingers on Blaine's right now intertwined with Kurt's own right, resting on Blaine's upper right thigh, with the flowers placed in Kurt's lap.

"You always start playing with whatever it is you got near your hands when you get excited. In a good way, I mean, I hope," Blaine says softly when the fingertips on Kurt's left begin to tenderly trace the petals of one of the Pink Camellias.

Blaine can see a soft pink blush spread across Kurt's right cheek, matching the flowers, and it has him smile into the kiss he places on said cheek.

"They are so beautiful."

Blaine badly wants to say 'So are you,' but he knows Kurt is already very emotional and does not want to overwhelm him, so instead he lifts their right hands to his mouth, placing a slow gentle kiss to the back of Kurt's hand before he untangles them and pulls a piece of paper out of his jeans pocket.

His arms come around Kurt and he begins to unfold the slightly eggshell colored piece of paper under Kurt's eyes.

Kurt's breath hitches when the way in which the writing is structured reveals it to be a poem, '…or song?' Kurt cannot be sure.

He gently places the bouquet to their left then turns in Blaine's arms to kneel in between Blaine's legs, locking their eyes; Kurt's are bright and sparkling with unshed tears, "You wrote me a…"

"…a poem, yes." Blaine smiles, as he moves to sit cross-legged, resting his hands - now both firmly grasping at the paper - in his own lap.

"No one has ever," Kurt whispers.

"Want me to read it to you?"

"Yes," Kurt manages to sound wrecked, nervous and breathless all at the same time, all with this one word.

xxxx

"Not long ago I did not know that you or love were real,

You make me laugh,

You help me grow,

I have never felt this real.

Distance feels a thing of fiction, even when we are apart,

You are a thing of art.

Words feel so warm coming from you,

Springing from your heart.

There is no way to ever say

How deep I feel for you,

Even at days made of black and white

There is a shine to you."

xxxx

Kurt's eyes had remained locked on Blaine's face all throughout Blaine's recital, with a voice as shaky but also as soft as Kurt has never heard it before.

When Blaine looks back up from the paper Kurt's expression is so bright Blaine instantly bursts into tears.

Kurt pulls his boyfriend deep into his arms.

"Shhhh. Love, what is it?"

"You looked so happy just now, I have never seen you look this happy before," Blaine sobs out.

"With you in my life I won't ever be as sad again as the first day we met. It had been such a horrible day when it started and…and then there you had been. Here you are. Here we are."

Blaine lets out a shaky breath at hearing this.

When Blaine remains silent simply moving his forehead to rest against Kurt's, Kurt reaches up to tenderly run his right palm over Blaine's left cheek.

After a quiet moment of just enjoying the softness of Kurt's touch, Blaine places his left to rest on Kurt's right.

Kurt's caressing movements still as Blaine first squeezes Kurt's hand lightly then removes it form his own cheek and places an openmouthed kiss into Kurt's palm, all the while looking up into Kurt's eyes.

Blaine can feel the shiver run through Kurt's entire body and smiles softly as he intertwines both of Kurt's hands with his own.

Kurt thinks his voice is embarrassingly high when he finds words again, "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"I would love that."

Reluctantly the boys untangle their hands and get to their feet.

A vase for the bouquet is quickly found, Kurt never being short on such essentials.

Blaine watches Kurt pick a single Pink Camellia from the bouquet before they leave the room.

As they step out of the Hummel's front door Kurt is still holding the flower in his left. "Give me your hand?" Kurt asks in a gentle tone, as they make their way down the front lawn, holding his left out for Blaine to take.

As Blaine's and Kurt's hands take hold of each other, enclosing the flower in between, Blaine hears Kurt say in a gentle voice no louder than a whisper and clearly only intended for Blaine to hear "I long for you too."


End file.
